ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman 4Chan: The Chronicle
The following is a fan movie, it is in no way an attempt to make any form of profit from Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Synopsis After the discovery of Fat King, the Crippling Brothers bring down the beast. But later learn that the homeworld of Swuatch, ULTAMAN WORLD was being invaded by Jadah Spoctor and Mukakendars Armies. They were the same people who sent Fat King. After a long duel against the Tank Kaiju, and the destruction of the Logonoid Armies. Swuatch reunites with his Father, Ultaa Fathrr. After Swuatch decides the stay with his Father. The two others say goodbye and fly into space. The Ultra's also wonder if Swuatch will come back. However, it is currently up to the two remaining Crippling Brothers who must defeat Jadah Spoctor and Mukakendar. Prologue Deep within the darkness of space, a strange event suddenly occurred.. “GO! FAT KING! DESTROY ALL THAT IS NOT SJW!” A booming voice shouted, as a fatter version of the Kaiju “Grand King” Suddenly appeared in the darkness of space. Roaring loudly as he took off flying. The monstrous Mcultra’s Kaiju destroyed some asteroids, demolished the ruins of old spaceships, and slaughtered some small creatures in the various asteroids. When Fat King looked up and noticed something, a black and white figure who looked paranoid flew towards him. It was Ultraman Crippling Anxiety. “H-hey! Stop that, Mr. K-kaiju!” Anxiety said, nervously shifting around. Fat King roared as he fired a Nacho Eyebeam at Anxiety, which sent him back a few meters. As Anxiety came back and started to beat the crap out of Fat King. Fat King laid several powerful punches and kicks onto Anxiety. Anxiety did the same, when Fat King fired another Nacho Eyebeam at Anxiety’s face. As it caused a massive explosion. Sending Anxiety back. ' ' Part One “G-gah! Th-that really hurt! S-stop!” Said a sniffing and pleading Anxiety. As if he was going to burst into tears. Fat King looked blankly, before he patted Anxiety on the back and roared him a few words of encouragement. When they went back to beating the crap out of each other. Anxiety put his hands in a “L” position and fired a Emo Ray at Fat King. Causing a terrible explosion. Fat King floated lifelessly. As Anxiety flew over, Fat King launched his fatty claw onto Anxietys neck. Choking him. “EEEck! Eck! Df! Ef! H-help! ACK! Ack!” Anxiety struggled to cry out. As he tried to get Fat King’s Fat, Juicy claw off his neck. Suddenly, a green beam landed onto Fat Kings back. Fat King halted, his grip on Anxiety’s neck stopped. Anxiety looked proud at the Ultra who fired the beam. As they looked on at the scene in the distance, sternly. “Get a good distance! He might explode!” 4Chan shouted, he was the Ultra who fired the green beam onto Fat King. Fat King started twitching sporadically and he started to smoke. Anxiety quick flew off and turned back to Fat King, as Fat King burst into a massive explosion. Killing Fat King. The burning pieces of metal scattering all throughout the universe, the entire area had become covered in smoke. “S-second time we killed F-Fat King!” Anxiety cheered, he had been the most happy and glad in awhile at this moment. ' '“This victory is just another in the vast collection of our victories, my friend. There is more to come.” 4Chan replied as he wisely said this in a stern voice. Watching the burning metal float around. “After all, we are going to need to liberate Swuatch’s homeworld. It was invaded by Jadah Spoctor and Mukadender’s monsters.” 4Chan added on. ' '“Mukadender joined with Jadah Spoctor? Oh no!” Anxiety said while he shook. He seemed obviously afraid. Swuatch suddenly arrived, as he spoke his classic works. “WFEQEFWQIBEWFEWQFEQEWQ!” He screeched, flailing his arms. As he was angered about Jadah and Mukadenders crimes. ' '''The group gathered around eachother. As they started to discuss what they should do about Jadah’s Invasion of “ULTAMAN WORLD” Until they came up with a decision. ' ' Part Two The group had decided to free Swuatch’s homeworld, “Ultaman World” from the invasion caused by Jadah. They landed on the planets shiny, green surface. In the distance Ulta Civilians were being killed by strange robots. They resembled Legionoids, but seemed as if they were drawn on the “Paint” tool. As they destroyed crap. Suddenly, the roars of Gudon, Twin Tail & Pandon were heard. Followed by tank treads, as three tank Kaiju appeared. Gudon Tank, Twin Tank & Pandon Tank. “Well then. This will be enjoyable.” 4Chan taunted, as he got in a fighting stance. “Y-you sure? What if we d-die! B-but, I w-will fight anways.” Anxiety nervously responded. The group of Ultras and group of Tank Kaiju roared and grunted, as they all charged at each other. This took ages to right, please send help lo- Swuatch jumped onto Gudon Tank as he beat him wildly. Gudon Tank doing the same to Swuatch. Anxiety punched Twin Tank in the chest. As he launched off several missiles at Anxiety. Exploding on him and sending him back. 4Chan and Pandon Tank battled in the middle, Pandon Tank brutally smashed into 4Chan. But 4Chan got up and swiftly punched the nape of his neck with brute force. Pandon Tank roared weakly. As the tank part of Pandon Tank’s body fired off several missiles at 4Chan. 4Chan was hit and he was sent far back from the missiles. As he blew up some missiles heading towards Crippling. Anxiety got in a tail lock from Twin Tanks razor sharp tail. As it scratched on his body, producing a noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He got the strength to get off. As he jumped far into the air. “CRIPPLING KICK!” Anxiety shouted. As he landed onto his foe. The hard kick was so powerful, it separated Twin Tanks tail from his body. As he started racing around, roaring in pain. Anxiety got onto Twin Tanks metal body and started choking his neck. Meanwhile, Swuatch had blown off one of Gudon Tank’s whips. As he slapped Gudon Tank with it, until Gudon Tank rammed him down. Swuatch screeched loudly as he got out of the way, as he was hit from Gudon Tanks missiles. Crippling came over and held Gudon Tank back, who started slapping Anxiety in a matter of seconds. Swuatch also started beating Gudon Tank again. Gudon Tank knocked over Crippling, he groaned in pain is Gudon Tank roared victoriously over the defeated warrior. Until Swuatch formed a Swuatch Arrow and threw it into the distracted Gudon Tank. “BuLl’S E Y E.” Swuatch muttered. Gudon Tank roared as the arrow went straight in, as Gudon Tank exploded. He then grabbed the flying Arrow and threw it into Twin Tank. Blowing him up as well. Pandon Tank and 4Chan’s fight was coming to a slow end, as 4Chan and Pandon beat one another. He fired a Specium Ray at Pandon Tank. Causing a massive explosion. As the three crippling brothers defeated the Tank Kaiju. “Easy, way to easy..” 4Chan said in a confused voice. He looked suspiciously at the flames on the ground where the Tank Kaiju once stood. The robotic soldiers of Jadah suddenly were marching towards the three distracted Ultra’s. They all greatly resembled Legionoids. Suddenly, Swuatch shouted out. ' ' Part Three “LOGONOIDS!” He shrieked as he flew great into the air. He suddenly said to the Logonoid armies. “OmAE wa M O U, Shindeiru.” He suddenly called out in a relaxed voice “N-nani!?” (Dead memes?) All of the Logonoids said at once. Swuatch fired his Uulta Storm Dynamite Elitle Hyper Amazing Fantastic War 303 meme Eeeeecks Deee Beam at the entire Logonoid army out of his eyes “Oh crap.” 4Chan shouted as he flew up with Crippling Anxiety to Swuatch. The explosion caused by Swuatchs attack destroyed an entire portion of the poorly drawn town. And all of the Logonoids had been killed. “Well then, I think that was a little too OP for the plo-” Began 4Chan, suggesting his idea. “EGRGRERGEWEWRG!” Swuatch demonically screeched as a response. The sound of footsteps echoed, as a strange figure suddenly approached the three Ultra’s. “M-my son! Y-you found him!” Said a old Ulta. “Ultaa F A T H rr!” Cried out Swuatch Happily, as he ran to his small, midget sized father. The two hugged gladly, it was pretty obvious that the two hadn't seen each other in a long time. As Ultaa Fathrr later greeting 4Chan and Crippling. “It is such a honor to see you all, I have heard about your fights against Jadah Spoctor and Mukakendar.” Ultaa Fathrr announced to the Crippling Brothers. “And I thank you that you came to our world to protect it. It has been almost wiped off the universe.” Ultaa Fathrr said in a oddly calm voice. “W-why are you so calm over that?” Crippling asked, stuttering. “BECAUSE PLOT LITTLE BOY!” Ultaa Fathrr angrily replied. “O-o-o-o-o-oh, o-ok.” Said a terrified and shaking Crippling. “QQQQQQQQwwEEEeeggf!” Swuatch suddenly said, he seemed saddened. “It’s fine, comrade. Sometimes you got too take a break from the convoluted plots, annoying villains, stupid dialogue, horrid jokes and action scenes, etc.” 4Chan for some reason stated in his normal tone of voice. “W-woah, that’s deep…” Responded Crippling. After some talk, the two Ultra Warriors decided to find Mukakendar. He was supposedly in a place called “Jadah’s Dimension.” The Crippling Brothers waved Goodbye to Ultaa Fathrr and Ultraman Swuatch. As 4Chan and Crippling flew off. “Wait, w-what happened to all those h-houses Swuatch destroyed? A-and what if people were i-inside?” Crippling asked to 4Chan in the darkness of space. “Ooooh crap.. “ 4Chan lip smacked. “I wonder what the Land Of Light News will think..” Said a 4Chan just remembering that possibility. ' ' Part Four “Kinda strange how we haven’t come across Mukakendar or Jadah yet, right Crippling?” 4Chan said, flying around the darkness of space. And because of Plot importance, a massive see through projection of Jadah appeared before the Ultras. “HAHAHA! FOOLS! YOU HAVE FALLEN STRAIGHT INTO MY BLOODY TRAP! AND WITH THE POWER OF PLOT IMPORTANCE!” Jadah began some dramatic words. “YOU SHALL ONE OF THE STRONGEST KAIJU YET!” Mukakendar said, as he appeared like Jadah. Suddenly, a creature began forming in the darkness. It was Deformed Re-Pandon. “Enjoy! Hehehe! No matter how crude you are 4Chan! You can’t stop him!” Jadah said, as he and Mukakendar disappeared. The deformed beast let out a disgusting roar, as he held up a sign saying “YOU CAN’T OFFEND ME.” The beast taunted 4Chan and crippling, seeing if they would attack or not. “... Social Justice Warriors and Keyboard Warriors are insults in today's society.” 4Chan said. Instantly, Deformed Re-Pandon exploded into flame. As 4Chan looked on blankly, Crippling dazing off in the distance. “W-wait, what just happened?” Crippling turned to the burning remains of deformed Re-Pandon. “/B/.” 4Chan responded in a calm voice. “/B/.” The two took off flying deep within space, ''meanwhile. Within Jadah's Lair.. “TO BE FAIR, YOU HAVE TO HAVE A HIGH IQ TO UNDERSTAND MY RAGE! I ALREADY DYED MY NON-EXISTENT HAIR BLUE AND I COMPLAINED ABOUT VIDEO GAMES ONLINE AND HOW THEY APPEAL TO THE MALE FANTASY! JUST TO BE HARASSED BY CIS MALES!” Jadah screeched loudly, as he banged his head into the wall.' ' “THEN HARASS THEM BACK AND DON’T ACT LIKE A REASONABLE BEING!” Mukakendar replied, as he looked at the Kill Count that the “Crippling Brothers” had at that very moment in time. “It is time for us to finish them off! Send the Marmit Alien Terrorist Army!” Jadah commanded to Mukakendar. Mukakendar pressed a button, as a massive hoard of Marmit Alien Terrorists flew out of Jadah’s Lair. “FOR THE JADAH EMPIRE!” They shouted. They all landed onto planet “Generic Wasteland Planet” Which was was a powerful Planet lead by a powerful leader, until under Jadah’s and Mukakendars Orders. The planet was invaded and conquered. 4Chan and Crippling sighed, as they got ready to stop the pointless invasion. As they flew to “Generic Wasteland Planet” “I had better times raiding Habbo then doing this.” 4Chan grumbled. Part Five The two tired warriors landed onto the planets ash covered surface, as they charged at the Army of Alien Terrorists. 4Chan fired his /B/ Board Shot at the Marmit Alien Terrorists, causing them to explode. As he later grabbed one of them and started punching him in the chest. He kicked him in the chest, and fired a Specium Ray at the Terrorist. As he exploded, crippling was busy beating the crap out of some of the Aliens. As he had just kicked one of their heads off with a Crippling Kick. One of the Terrorists beat Crippling down, as the rest came to stomp on him. Crippling groaned and thrived with pain as he couldn’t get up. The Terrorists kept beating him. 4Chan turned and tried to run over. Until he was slapped in the face by a Terrorist. Crippling was able to get up, though he was then punched in the chest. As he flew up from the Marmit horde. He fired his Edge Slugger at the Marmit Alien Terrorists, cutting all of their heads off as they fell over. Crippling landed back down, he quickly put his Edge Slugger back on his head. 4Chan was busy blowing apart The Plastic Space Terrorists with his /Pol/ Key. When he turned to Crippling and jumped by him. As the two started blasting apart the rest of the Terrorists. Very little layed proper hits on the two. They didn’t even groan in pain the rare times they got punched by the Terrorists very hard. Until the last of the Marmit Alien Terrorists was blown into shreds. The two looked at each other blankly, and they flew off. As their Color Timers started to blink. Jadah and Mukakendar watched this on a massive screen, it was pretty obvious that Jadah was outraged by Mukakendar wasting so many soldiers. “YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU WASTED THEM ALL! NOW LOOK!” Jadah shouted at Mukakendar, his shaking arm pointing to the screen. “F-forgive me! Please! Is there anything I can do?!” Mukakendar cried out as a response. “Hmmm…” Jadah thought, stroking his cursed SJW micro chin. “Stay calm when I do this..” He said to Mukakendar with a evil sounding voice. He walked away from Mukakendar, as he and Mukakendar Teleported out into space. Jadah suddenly grabbed his enormous staff and pointed it at Mukakendar. It fired a bright purple beam onto Mukakendar. As suddenly the souls of Muruchi, Black King & Vakishim hovered over Mukakendar. “Wait, what.” Mukakendar said blankly. “WITH THE POWERS OF GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-” Jadah shouted, as a flash of rainbow occurred. And the Kaiju formed into one being. Muka King. Mukakendar lost all intelligence and just became a mindless brute. As Jadaj teleported back to his lair with the newly formed and ridiculously stupid Muka King also coming along. Not to far away, the Crippling Brothers had witnessed such a mess and finally picked up the location of Jadah’s Realm. A giant, steel box with big white text saying “MOM'S BASEMENT.” “I think that is enough Varava for today.” 4Chan said, slightly shocked. "W-what is V-Varava?” Crippling asked. “Drugs.” 4Chan blankly responded. Part Six The two Crippling Brothers burst into the Strange Metal building expecting Guards to apprehend them. But strangely, there was no one at all. Just silence, and a massive metal door. “This door will t-totally not e-end this c-chapter s-short and lead to the final fight scene, r-right?” 4Chan sighed, as Crippling walked up and opened the door. ' ' Part Seven “Welcome! For you will finally face me! Prepare to d-” Jadah began “Who freakin’ cares, LET’S BEAT YOUR A-!” 4Chan shouted “Language!” Crippling scolded to 4Chan “Sorry.” 4Chan sighed. “... Screw it.” Jadah said. Jadah sent Muka King to the warriors. 4Chan and Crippling charged at the beast, punching and kicking it ferociously. Muka King pushed the two off with brute force, as they slammed into the ground. The Warriors got up again and started beating Muka King again. Muka King fired a stream of fire from his mouth at the two Ultramen who were beating him violently, they jumped back as they were slightly burnt by the blue, blind stream of fire. “N-now!” Crippling shouted, as he jumped into the air. 4Chan nodded as he fired a /B/ Board Shot at Muka King. As it exploded onto the very… Strange, looking Kaiju. Sending him stumbling back a few meters. “Crippling Kick!” Crippling Shouted as he jumped onto the lifeless head of Muruchi, injuring the Beast. Though his main head didn’t take much of the impact. Muka King tail slapped Crippling with his Black King tail, then fired flames out of his Vakishim hands. All at 4Chan, as they hit him. Injuring him greatly. As his Color Timer started to blink rapidly once more. “4C-Chan!” Crippling called out, as he was knocked over by Muka Kings head. Crippling struggled to get up after his Color Timer started to blink again, however, He finally was able to get up. As he quickly grabbed his Emo Slugger at Muka King’s hands, cutting the Choju hands straight off. Muka King roared in pain as he stumbled back. When suddenly, Swuatch burst through the door to Jadah’s Lair and kicked Muka King so hard he flew into the nearby wall. “IIIIIIII CAM TO R E S C U E U.” Swutach screeched, his spit flying everywhere. As his mouth extended to horrifying sizes. 4Chan, being used to this. Responded in his relaxed and deep voice. “Oh, good. Help us destroy that spit on Ultraman King’s eye.” 4Chan pointed to Muka King. "K.” Swuatch shouted, as he ran up to Muka King. And punched him at the head. Muka King threw Swuatch off, causing the Ulta to slam into the nearby metal wall. 4Chan tried to get up, his strength fading. As the only power he had would be to summon the /Pol/ Key. And so he did. As he fired a shot at Muka Kings Muruchi head, blowing it off. However, it only did so. So little. As Muka King fired flames at the Ultra. Sending him to the ground. All the Ultra’s seemed to have been defeated. When suddenly, 4Chan got a idea. “E-everyone! Get together! I have a idea!” 4Chan called out, as Swutach crawled over with his demonically twisted legs. Anxiety also crawled over. As he told his comrades his idea. When they all nodded. They raised themsleves. As 4Chan lifted the /Pol/ Key over his head. Swuatch prepared a Uulta Storm Dynamite Elitle Hyper Amazing Fantastic War 303 meme Eeeeecks Deee Beam, and Anixety prepared his Fear Dynamite. They were surronded in darkness, Muka King had covered his eyes from the bright lights. As they would burn into his retina’s like they had to Swutach’s during a Solar Eclipse on earth during his time there. “MAY THE POWER OF KI-” 4Chan shouted, as his voice was muffled from the beams and blasts all being fired at once. The entire lair started shaking as the beam was shot at Muka King. The entire fortress had been filled by blinding light. As Muka King had been covered by the blinding light. Which resembled a frog. As the beam stopped, and the blinding light ceased. Muka King stood still, the entire room stood still. The Crippling Brothers also stood still, as the only noise heard was their Color Timers. When Muka King burst into thousand pieces in a terrible explosion. All of this happened whilst Jadah watched. "TO BE F-FAIR… YOU HAVE TO HAVE A HIGH IQ TO UNDERSTAND MY-” Swuatch fired Uulta Storm Dynamite Elitle Hyper Amazing Fantastic War 303 meme Eeeeecks Deee Beam at Jadah. As Jadah burst into millions of pieces in a terrible explosion. However, the frog beam had started to destroy the lair. Which turned out to be another realm from the Ultra’s own. “T-TAKE ME DEEEAAATH!” Anxiety screeched happily. “No, it is time to live.” 4Chan responded, grabbing onto Anxiety’s shoulder. ' ' Part Eight Quickly, and with great speed. The Crippling Brothers flew out of the Lair. As it burst into a massive explosion and disappeared. “Just like that, just like that..” 4Chan said happily, looking at the dark void of space. Ultaa Fathrr flew in from ULTAMAN WORLD and greeted the warriors. As he began a speech. “Gentlemen, I have never seen such power used to protect good for a long time.. It is comforting to know that people out in the universe, such as you fight for peace. Though Violence is something we don’t enjoy, it is needed. But some people use it for their own pleasure and goals, and not to achieve their goals peacefully. I am just gla-” “C-can we go h-home now?..” Anxiety asked. “... Sure.” Ulta Fathrr sighed, as Swuatch went with his fellow Ulta back to their homeworld. The two others flew off into the darkness of space. Their Color Timers had been re-energized because plot importance “I think I overdosed on the Varava this week..” 4Chan told Crippling. “I t-think s-so buddy, I think s-so.” Crippling responded. ' ' = Credits = * The Director, Writer, and madman behind it all: Crockinator With a special thanks to.. * Tsuburaya Production’s for making the Ultra Series. * And all of those who read this and are still sane. ' ' = Post Credits Scene. = Jadah kneels before a powerful group of figures in a strange, dark void. Mukakendar by his side. “YOU TWO HAVE FAILED ME!” A booming voice roared, as it slowly revealed it’s Jet Black hand. “Indeed.. This was all your fault!” Another voice shouted, pointed a massive red staff at Mukakdendar and Jadah. “P-please forgive us!” Jadah cried, begging for his life. “W-we will do anything! A-ANY-" “SILENCE!” A another voice shouted, revealing its clawed hand. “We shall merge you two together.. And become as powerful as us..” The figure holding the poorly drawn Red Staff said. The figure with the clawed hands suddenly formed a energy ball, and threw it onto the two masterminds. As they began horrifyingly began to mutate into one being. As they grew to the size of the shadow covered beings. The mutated Jadah screamed with Pain as the figures watched, only their glowing eyes were visble. “KING LEFT ME UNFINISHED!” The mutated Jadah cried out in fear. As the beings blankly looked at him with their bright, eerie glowing eyes. Category:Fan Movies Category:Crockinator